


La Petite Mort

by doctorrsong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold discovers that 'Lacey' isn't as indifferent to his charm as he first suspected. (2x19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

Limping down the stairs as carefully as he could, Mr. Gold bit back a sigh. Belle—Lacey—had left their little date without so much as a word to him. He couldn’t say that he was surprised. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset with her for leaving. Belle loved him. She had ultimately courted _him_ when their relationship first began. He had no idea what he was doing when it came to this woman who was and wasn’t her—this woman who wore far too little clothing and far too much makeup. She was beautiful, of course. She was still Belle, but it was difficult for him to reconcile this new image of her with the one he held in his heart.

He’d suspected the moment she had left to go to the bathroom that she wouldn’t return. He wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t blind. She had taken her coat with her.

 Having given it five minutes, he tossed a few bills on the table and gathered up his coat and cane. After establishing that she wasn’t in the bathroom, he had slipped out the back of the restaurant. He was uninterested in seeing Granny’s smug face if he were to leave alone.

He walked slowly, letting the cool air and the tap of his cane on the pavement soothe him. It was alright. Rejection was something he could live with if he told himself that it wasn’t really Belle rejecting him. He hadn’t gone in expecting the date to be successful, so his hopes didn’t have far to fall.

His thoughts distracted him so thoroughly that he jumped when a voice called him.

“I thought you’d never show up, Mr Gold. I was beginning to worry you’d gone out through the front door.”

He froze, staring at Belle—no, Lacey—in surprise. “W-what?” he stammered. He looked around before fixing his eyes on her. She was alone and leaning lazily against the brick wall of one of the buildings that made up the alley. Her long legs were crossed at the ankles, seeming even longer because of the heels she wore. He was hard pressed to keep his eyes from straying over them. Her skirt revealed more than it covered, and the glimmering blue sequins drew his eye. He couldn’t help his gaze from caressing her thighs. He knew too well how those felt wrapped around his hips.

“I was waiting for you,” she said, raising her brows at him like it was something he should have considered.

He blinked dumbly, his free hand unconsciously coming up to hover over his chest as if to point at himself. “But... you left,” he said slowly. When she crooked her finger at him, he found his legs moving before he could think on it. His body always reacted to give her what she wanted. He stopped just in front of her, his mouth dry and his heart pounding. He didn’t understand why she was out here. Why had she ended their date only to wait for him outside? She straightened against the wall, reaching her arms out to drape them loosely over his shoulders. She was the same height as him in her heels, and he lost himself in the sapphires of her eyes.  

“Of course I left,” she replied with a shrug. “How else was I supposed to get you to come out here?” His breath caught when she raked long nails over the back of his neck, just under the collar of his shirt. Tremors raced up and down his spine and he groaned when she scraped her nails harder.

 _Belle_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he forced his mouth to say, “Lacey, I don’t understand.”

Her hands came down to grip the lapels of his coat, and he grunted when she pivoted, using her own weight to push him up against the wall. His breath left him in a whoosh when he hit the wall, and he dropped his cane. Her actions sent a thrill through him. Her hands settled on his chest, holding him where he was, and he slid his own hands to her hips tentatively. She was so warm and soft under his grip.

She stepped in close, pressing her body flush to his, and his head thumped back against the wall when she bent her head to lick his neck. He clenched his hands around her hips when she rolled them against his, releasing a breathy little moan in his ear as she did it. She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue and he laced his fingers together behind her back.

“You looked too good in there,” she purred in his ear, eliciting a rough gasp from him when she pushed a hand down between them and cupped him firmly through his trousers. His hips bucked into her hand and he bit down on his cheek to stop the noise that wanted to leave him. He was already painfully hard and it took a lot out of him to not just thrust mindlessly against her. “Is this all for me?” she breathed, squeezing him. She trailed her other hand down his chest, her fingers deftly unbuttoning his waistcoat as she went. When it was open, she slid her hand inside. There was still a shirt and undershirt between him and her questing hand, but when she scratched him, he felt like he was on fire.

“I couldn’t wait any longer to touch you.” Her voice was a sensual purr, and it weakened his knees further. She nipped along his jaw. He was shaking by the time she brushed her lips over his. It was only a chaste kiss as she whispered, “so many layers for me to unwrap.” He tried to follow her mouth, wanting some form of contact, but she seemed more than content to take the lead and leave him craving her. She gave him a saucy smile and returned her attention to his neck instead of giving him what he wanted.

She was sucking on the sensitive skin below his ear. Surely she would leave her mark on him. He welcomed the thought. He whimpered when her hand left his cock, his hips pushing against hers to try and regain that friction. But it was short lived when he felt her easing his belt apart with both hands. The sound of the buckle clinking and his fly being pulled down was obscenely loud in the quiet of the night.

She didn’t let him think long on it, her hand sliding into his pants as soon as she could and slipping into the slit at the front of his boxers. He made a guttural noise when her fingers wrapped around him without any hesitation.

“Fuck,” he rasped, his head dropping to her shoulder. He buried his face in her neck, his lips pressing heated kisses to her skin and his teeth leaving little red marks.

“Ohh,” she breathed, giving him a squeeze as she pumped her hand along his length. “I didn’t think you had that kind of language in you, Mr. Gold. Take off your jacket for me.”

He didn’t have the presence of mind to argue when she swiped her thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock. She didn’t seem like she wanted an answer as she leaned back to smile at him. She ran heated eyes over him and bit down on that lush bottom lip. “This is a good look on you.”

She took the jacket from him when he shrugged it down his arms before dropping it at his feet. The peculiarity of the action pulled him out of his pleasure haze just enough to question her.

“What’s that for?” he whispered gruffly, his hands returning to her hips.

She leaned in close once more, her lips at his ear as she gave his cock a particularly good twist. He bit down on his tongue to stifle a shout. “You wouldn’t want me to scrape my poor knees, would you?”

The meaning of her words wasn’t made clear to him until she knelt down in front of him, bringing her at eye level with his groin. He made a strangled noise as his hands lost their grip on her, and he reached back to steady himself against the wall. He didn’t know how he was going to stay standing if she did what his body was gearing itself up to receive.

“Lacey,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure that Belle would want to do this. “You don’t have to—“ she cut him off rather effectively by wrapping her lips around the head of his shaft. He swore again, and she laughed around him, the vibration sending pleasure shooting straight through him. She had one hand wrapped around the base of him, holding him up for her and touching what her mouth could not reach while the other hand slid under his shirt. Her nails danced over his abdomen and his muscles twitched and jerked in response.

His gaze was riveted on her as she took him as far as she could, and he moaned to see her start bobbing her head at a steady pace. When her eyes flicked up to meet his, his jaw clenched. She kept her gaze on him as she moved, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked and her tongue working magic on the underside of his cock each time she pulled back.

“Ah, sweetheart,” he panted, burying a hand in her hair. The soft strands slid through his fingers like silk. “I’m not going to last if you keep on like that.”

The hand that had been fondling his abdomen moved to rest on his hip, pressing him back firmly, and his legs nearly gave out when he realised she was holding him in place. She moved faster, the hand that was wrapped around him pumping up to stroke everything her mouth left as she slid back and forth.

The pressure was mounting too fast. His hand clenched in her hair but she just kept on him, never slacking her pace.

“I’m—ah, sweetheart—fuck,” he moaned, unable to say her name, unable to get anything coherent out as everything inside him tightened and released. His orgasm was staggering, but he managed to keep his eyes on her despite the pleasure pumping through his veins. She pulled back from him after a moment, kissing the tip of his softening shaft before gently tucking him back into his boxers. She licked her lips as she looked up at him again. That was it. His knees gave out and he sank down against the wall.  

He reached out shaking hands to cup her cheeks, and this time she let him kiss her fully. He could taste himself on her, and he wondered that she seemed to have taken such pleasure in bringing him off.

She nipped his lip as she pulled back from the kiss. “After this maybe you’ll understand how I want you to treat me,” she breathed, rubbing his chest through his shirt. “I like you, Mr. Gold. I don’t want to be taken on silly, awkward dates. Stop trying to impress me.” Her nails dug in through the silk of his shirt. “I _like_ your reputation. Stop trying to hide it and show me how dark you really are.”


End file.
